Contagious
by LookAtMyShoes
Summary: “It’s seven in the morning, Soi,” she mumbled into the pillow, then lifted her head and ran a hand through her disheveled locks. “Normal, functional human beings do not wake up at seven in the morning.” ;Yoruichi/Soifon; Drabble, fluff.


_I haven't written anything for these two for awhile, so I cranked this out this morning. Just a drabble, an AU one at that. I know, it's short, but that's part of it's charm. (:  
__I kind of brought out more of Soi's playful side in this one, she's just way too stoic all the time. Yoruichi's bound to rub off on her, don't you think?_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, nor either of these characters. How unfortunate D:

_Contagious_

"Please tell me you're coming back to bed," goldenrod eyes lazily assessed the hunched figure on the floor that was notably not in bed with her, therefore something was quite frankly wrong.

When she had felt the warm limbs detangle from her own and the gentle shift of the bed as Soifon woke, she had figured it would be to use the bathroom or get a glass of water. Something that would ultimately lead to her curling back against the Shihouin's body for another generous amount of the morning. Unfortunately for the heiress, that had not been the case and the empty side of the bed had grown cold without her Soi to keep the nest warm.

Soifon tightened her shoelaces before pushing up on her knee to stand, folding her arms loosely over her chest as an ebony brow raised on her forehead. In turn, Yoruichi lifted a brow as well, seemingly challenging her lover to deny her request. Threads of sunlight had leaked through the blinds draped over their bedroom windows, though the room was otherwise dimly lit, causing golden eyes to shine rather mockingly back at the younger of the two.

"I'm going for a run," she answered, tipping her head slightly to the side in a silent way of saying 'is that a problem?'

Yoruichi groaned, smothering her own face with an overly fluffed pillow before her head collapsed dramatically into her own lap, as she was now sitting up.

Soifon's lips curled into a crooked smile, concluding that apparently it was quite a problem.

"It's seven in the morning, Soi," she mumbled into the pillow, then lifted her head and ran a hand through her disheveled locks. "Normal, functional human beings do not wake up at seven in the morning."

"Nor do they barely drag themselves out of bed at three in the afternoon," Soifon countered, grabbing a zip up hooded sweatshirt that had been hanging on the bedpost before slipping it on. "If you're going to miss me so much, you could always come along."

Yoruichi repressed the urge to twitch and flopped onto her back, dragging the blankets with her as she curled beneath them and pulled the fabric over her head without so much as a word.

"I figured," Soifon smiled, amused as the mountain of blankets consumed her lover.

"Figure yourself back into bed," came the muffled response.

Silver eyes rolled as her arms dropped from her chest. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Either does being awake at this ungodly hour," the blankets shifted and Soi almost gave thought to Yoruichi emerging from them.

"And we just certainly couldn't propose anything ungodly to my little princess, now could we?" she faked a pout, slowly making her way around to kneel beside Yoruichi's side of the bed.

"Princess needs her beauty sleep," a grin was stretching across her lips as she held the blankets a bit tighter over herself, though she could feel Soi was right there.

Soifon paused for a moment, her palms gripping the edge of the bed as she cast her eyes toward a picture of the two of them on the nightstand. In the photograph, a tint of pink adorned their cheeks along with scarves around their necks as snowflakes peppered the chilled air. Yoruichi was behind Soifon, her arms loosely draped over her girlfriend's shoulders in a backwards looking hug and she was pressing an innocent kiss to the latter's cheek with one eye cracked open. Soi had an adorably awkward smile cricking her lips upward and one of her hands gripped tightly onto Yoruichi's.

"You're always beautiful," she said softly, losing the playful edge in her tone as she brought her gaze back to the pile of blankets that undoubtedly contained her beloved.

Slowly, Yoruichi pulled the blankets down only enough to expose her eyes, though that was enough, because Soi could see the smile shining in harmony with those saffron irises. They held gazes for a moment, their locked eyes speaking volumes that most words could not. The older of the two slipped a hand from beneath the covers to entwine with one of Soi's, bringing it up to her lips for a feather light kiss. Soifon responded with a soft smile; Yoruichi's heat was contagious.

"So this means you'll come back to bed, right?" she inquired with a smirk, squeezing Soifon's hand gently.

"Nope," she shook her head, Yoruichi's face falling. "It means there will be plenty of pretty left for when I get home," this time, she was the one to smirk as she stood, pressing a kiss to Yoruichi's forehead.

The Shihouin groaned, slipping back into her cocoon of quilts and murmuring obscenities that Soi simply waved off as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

~Fin


End file.
